The invention pertains to a system for the management and routing of optical fiber cables.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area where optical fiber management is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of optical fiber equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, a routing system is not practical which would require a high capital outlay and which could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer""s needs. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Also, and perhaps most important, any routing system must protect optical fibers from damage. In the use of optical fibers, it is recognized that the fibers should not be bent beyond a minimum radius of curvature. For example, it is commonly recognized that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 1.5 inches.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a cable routing system is disclosed for routing optical fiber cables between optical transmission equipment. The system includes a lateral trough section configured for defining a cable pathway. An exit trough is mountable to the lateral trough section to provide a cable exit pathway from the lateral trough section. The exit trough includes a bracket portion mountable to a top edge of the lateral trough section. Two curved lead-ins on opposite ends of the bracket portion each define a cable pathway leading to an exit trough portion extending from a middle of the bracket portion in a direction away from the lateral trough section. The exit trough portion includes a convexly curved bottom trough surface, and two convexly curved upstanding sides on opposite sides of the bottom trough surface. The exit trough defines a cable pathway leading upwardly and away from the lateral trough section. The exit trough is mountable to the lateral trough section without modification to the lateral trough section. The exit trough can be placed generally at any location along the lateral trough section, and can be placed during initial system setup, or at a later time as the need arises for an exit pathway from the lateral trough section, such as when new optical transmission equipment is added to the system. At least one fastener secures the bracket portion to the lateral trough section. The exit trough may include a downspout portion defining a downwardly directed cable pathway, or a horizontal portion defining a horizontally directed cable pathway, or other directional pathway as desired.